


Distant voices

by Isilloth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Eithne have always felt out of the place in her home. Not without a reason





	Distant voices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



Eithne has always felt she didn't belong here. Her sisters could work harder, were stronger and healthier than her. They afford every piece of bread they ate. And she? Youngest, smallest, weakest. Useless. 

She overheard how Sorcha was saying they should get rid of her, and Eithne knew, she was right. She was nothing but burden for her family. Her sisters frequently had to do also her share of work, and give her their food and milk. She wanted to do more but there were so many days when even getting up was a struggle. 

And they had to try harder than others. They had only themselves. Their mother died during childbirth, when Eithne was four, along with their young brother . Father followed her six years later. They worked hard to survive. All of them, except Eithne, too weak to be useful. It could be understandable in case of 10 years old girl, but not when you’re sixteen. 

It seemed to her she heard the sound of steps and voice, calling her name. She could barely hear it, but in the same time, it was strangely close. Eithne didn’t even turn to see who it was. She knew, she didn’t see anyone. For many days it constantly happened to her. She was looking for person, who followed her, but she had never found anyone. 

It had always happened when she was alone. None else heard it, so she came to think she started to lose her mind. She didn’t tell it anyone, she was causing enough problems for her family. It was easier to ignore it. 

This time was different. Callings and sound of steps followed touch on her shoulder. Eithne almost jumped from shock. She looked around. None was there, but she heard laughter around. It was louder than ever. 

“Don’t you see me?” mysterious voice asked. 

Eithne didn’t know from where it came, looking around confused. She wanted to run, as fast as she could, but she wasn’t able to move. Air in front of her started to become thicker, take shape and color. After a moment, young, beautiful woman stood there, gently touching her face. Eithne was too shocked and afraid to say anything. 

“Sister, you’re not happy here, am I right?” 

“Who.. who are you?” Eithne manage to utter. Woman looked little bit familiar, but very strange and distant at the same time. Her body was almost transparent and her outfit was made of something Eithne have never seen before . She started to suspect who this mysterious woman was, but this though scared her too much. And she remembered how old woman told them stories, and warned them of this place. 

“I’m the one, who took your place.”

“I don’t understand.” They always warn: don’t talk to fairies, don’t agree to anything, don’t eat their food. She had to remember all this warnings, and she would be fine… But this fairy seemed to choose her. Why anyone would choose her? 

“Of course you don’t understand, sister! But you will. Come with me, get back to your home.” 

She wanted to take her… Eithne shrived. 

“Eithne, don’t be afraid” fairy was smiling, but this smile was frightening. “You are one of us. My mother… Your mother hurt you, but I want to make it right. You will feel better there. Fae not suppose to be in this world for so long.” 

She didn’t understand anything. It was so strange, so unreal… Eithne felt her knees bend and she sat down heavily on the ground. Of course the fairy was deceiving her, but… what if she was telling her true? It was said , fairy children, left in this world were weak and sick. Just like her. 

“Your mother took me from the cradle and rise as a fairy. She told me it recently, when I turned sixteen and I decided to show you Faerie. You have right to know, to breathe our air, eat our food and be healthy again.” 

“Why did they swipe us?” Eithne entirely forgot about carefulness, listening to the words of fairy. 

“It’s all tradition on my… your people. One child in every generation in clan is replaced with a human child. Human, after years spent in Faerie become fae, not different than others. But fae left in human world is weaker with every passing year, not able to survive away from home. You will die in next few years, if you don’t come with me.” 

“And if I come… I won’t see my sisters ever again?” 

“Everything comes with a price. You have to choose.” 

Eithne hesitated for awhile. This was the only life she knew, and fairy land… It was something people talk about with fear. How could she trust a fairy? Everything in her screams no to. But… Didn’t she think how easier for everyone would be if she disappear? She had nothing to lose. 

“I’ll come with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit I'm not an expert in folklore, but I hope I didn't make any mistakes.


End file.
